


Single and Ready to Mingle

by littlechinesedoll



Series: CDB_Plus [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad dates, Finger Fucking, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Where Lex is a bad date, and this cute reporter had the balls to ask Bruce Wayne out.





	Single and Ready to Mingle

**Author's Note:**

> the user who delegated this work would like to remain anonymous. thanks anon xoxo

“Are you _sure_ you want to go on this date?”

Bruce sighed. That’s the fifth time tonight that his second pup asked that question. He continued to button his dress shirt in front of the full-length mirror in his walk-in closet. “I’m sure,” answered Bruce. “But what I’m not sure about is if I’ll like this alpha,”

Jason frowned as he swung his legs on the chair that’s too high for him, and watched Bruce comb his hair back with a little hair product and put on a little cologne. “You don’t even need an alpha!” Jason insisted. “I’m an alpha! And you don’t need his money—we’re fine! And I can take care of you when I’m all growed up!”

Bruce chuckled. People may say Jason was rough, mean, and a bully, but he was also so incredibly sweet. He set aside the products and deposited them into a drawer in the vanity. He knelt down to meet Jason at eye level.

“And on TV he looks so…I don’t like him!” he crossed his arms.

“Well, if I don’t like him after tonight, you get to tell me you told me so,” said Bruce. “And then we can go to Disneyland because you were right,”

“We don’t have to do that,” whispered the child. “I just don’t want you to get an alpha. _I’m_ an alpha. I can take care of you and Dick and Tim,”

“I know you can, but for now, I have to stand by my word. I said yes, and I’ll go. But thank you, Jason,” he pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead. “Alright. I have to go,” he got back to his feet and put on one of his favorite jackets from Armani.

Jason didn’t say a word as he followed Bruce to the receiving area. Lex was at the door, and Jason glared at his date the entire time. Then stuck out his tongue at him. Bruce was grateful to Alfred when he appeared to whisk Jason away, but not before Bruce peppered him with kisses on the cheeks. “My love will always be with you,” he told Jason.

Bruce wouldn’t want to have to deal with Lex like that.

“Ready?” Lex led him to the limo waiting.

“As I’ll ever be,” Bruce answered and slid into the car.

“Your son is charming,” Lex said dryly as the car exited the property.

Bruce sighed. He’d been sighing a lot tonight. “He can be when he wants to be,” he answered.

He had a feeling tonight would be disastrous, but he truly hoped Lex wasn’t as shallow as media made him seem.

* * *

 

Bruce had dined here before, though he wasn’t a big enough of an asshole to have it closed down and rob others of a good time. Bruce wouldn’t have minded if the place was packed, but renting the entire restaurant for the night? Closing down the restaurant for privacy was a bit too much. He wanted to have an enjoyable night together with other people dining with their mates, friends, celebrating anniversaries or special days.

A waitress seated them and immediately handed them the menu as soon as they were settled.

“Thank you,” he smiles at the waitress, but before Bruce could flip open the menu, Lex was chattering away, ordering a full five course meal and a bottle of wine.

“Unless you’d prefer something else to drink, my dear?”

Bruce stared at him. “No, thank you. Just water, please. I don’t want to come home to my pups reeking of alcohol,”

“When was the last time you had something strong?” Lex asked, leaning back on the chair.

“I can’t remember,” Bruce answered honestly.

“I rather enjoy spirits and hard liquor from time to time,” said Lex. “Especially when the company is dreadful,”

Bruce could relate, lightly nodding. He’d love to have something strong to knock him out right about now.  Lex hadn’t given him a good impression yet, not when he used that tone to talk about Jason. He’d rather stay single than let anyone talk to and about his pups like that.

“I recall it was an especially memorable experience drinking with…”

Bruce recalled that band performing in Metropolis and had wanted to when Ollie scored tickets for the both of them but had to decline when he found out Dick had some sort of recital. Dick did _amazing_ in and Bruce couldn’t stop the pride from overflowing and cuddled his little boy to death after his performance. He’d miss his favorite band’s performance a thousand times to see his pups’ recitals.

“…surely your pups don’t make you crave a glass or two?”

This alpha was getting on Bruce’s last nerves.

Their salad arrived and Bruce was thankful for the momentary silence.

“I’m certain pups are as exhausting as they look,” Lex said as he let the waitress fill his glass with wine. It seemed like he wanted to leave the restaurant somewhat inebriated.

“They are, but pups make us strive to be better versions of ourselves,”

Lex took a long swig of the wine. “I’m sure,” he replied, voice coated with light sarcasm.

Bruce didn’t find out anything worth noting as the next courses arrived. Not even anything he could use to one-up Lex as a competitor. Though he did have to sit through the third and fourth courses listening to Lex blab on about himself, his apparent talent in bed, his achievements (which were no more interesting than the pavement outside), how he’d usurped his father; Lex was peacocking, showing off, letting Bruce know that he was an alpha worthy of him—that was until Alfred called him to pretend like he’d just been informed that his youngest, Tim, had gotten a fever, and that he’d sent a driver to go get him.

“You didn’t notice before you left?” Lex seemed irritated.

“He was fine when I put him to bed!” Bruce frowned, getting to his feet to fasten the button of his jacket. He was millimeters from punching this alpha in the face. “I’m sorry, Lex, I truly am,” he really wasn’t. “I’ll take care of the food,”

“No, no,” Lex shook his head and waved his hand. “Go. Your pup needs you,”

Bruce rushed out of the restaurant and almost tripped as he got into the car. “Oh, thank fuck,”

His driver, a beta, laughed as he carefully merged with the traffic. “That bad?”

“You and Alfred need a raise,” Bruce exhaled, then laughed in relief. “I’ll have McDonald’s delivered to the house. Anything you want? Junk food seems like the only thing that would wash down that experience,”

“ _That_ bad?”

“The food? No. Lex? Oh yeah. The boys will be glad to hear I’m staying single,”

* * *

 

“Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Wayne,” said the shy, bespectacled alpha, giving Bruce a grateful smile as he offered Bruce a firm handshake when their interview ended.

“You’re very welcome,” Bruce smiled back. “What was your name again?”

“Clark. Clark Kent,” answered the alpha.

“It was absolutely a pleasure to work with you, Mr. Kent,” said Bruce, eternally grateful that Clark had kept personal questions to a minimum and stayed on topic about Bruce’s decision to acquire _The Planet_ , the recent events he was about to hold for the charities he supported, and the reason behind turning over the management of Pinkney Museum to Gotham City.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Clark’s smile hadn’t left his face. Bruce found it charming. “Oh, and please call me Clark,”

Part of Bruce wanted this alpha to ask him out. He wanted to make the move, but that would seem inappropriate as technically, Clark was employed by him.

He was about to leave when Clark spoke.

“Um, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce turned around, hand on the doorknob and the door ajar. “Yes, Clark?”

“I was wondering, if it doesn’t sound creepy,” Clark fidgeted. “Would you go on a date with me?”

* * *

 

“ _Again_?”

Bruce laughed.

“But the one you went on last time went bad!” Jason frowned, holding Bruce’s hand as they made their way down the stairs. “You said you aren’t gonna get a boyfriend!”

“Going on a date doesn’t mean I’ll have a boyfriend when I get home, Jason,” Bruce was still smiling, amused at his son’s apparent jealousy of the alphas Bruce had decided to go on dates with.

“Sir,” Alfred, who was waiting at the foot of the stairs, called. “Mr. Kent is waiting for you in the parlor,”

“Thank you, Alfred. I’ll be right there,” replied Bruce.

“Shall I take the young master to bed?”

“Maybe after he’s met Mr. Kent,”

“I’m not going to like him,” Jason pouted, following Bruce into the parlor.

“Clark,”

Clark stood up. “Hi. Good evening. This is for you,” he offered Bruce the bouquet of half a dozen red roses.

“You didn’t have to, but thank you,” Bruce felt giddy. He’d been given flowers before, but they’d never felt this sincere and genuine.

“Hi. I’m Clark. I’m going to borrow Bruce for a while. I know you might not like that, so I got something to make it up to you,” Clark knelt to meet Jason’s eyes, and handed him a small teddy bear with a red bowtie from the reusable shopping bag he’d set down on the floor.

Jason hid behind Bruce’s leg and gingerly reached for the bear.

“What do we say when someone gives us a present?” said Bruce.

“Thank you,” Jason shyly muffled into Bruce’s slacks.

“I’ve got something for your brothers, too,” Clark reached for the shopping bag. “There’s a nice notebook and pens to write with in there for your big brother to use, and a cute hat for your little brother. Would you give them the presents for me?”

Jason nodded.

Bruce suddenly found this alpha gorgeous, despite the messy hair and the pair of oxfords that didn’t go well with the pants he wore. He chuckled. He liked him.

Jason again got peppered with goodnight kisses to his chubby cheeks. “My love will always be with you,” and Alfred took him to bed.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Bruce set the flowers down on the coffee table for a maid to transfer into a vase. He hooked his arm with Clark’s, not bothering to wait for Clark to ask.

“I just had a hunch,” Clark shrugged as he led Bruce to his old Honda. He opened the door for him, rushed to the other side and slid into the driver’s seat, and drove off when they were safely buckled in. “You mentioned one of your pups is an alpha, so I figured he’s not going to be pleased about another alpha taking you out on a date,”

“Oh, believe me, he was furious,”

Clark chuckled. “Well, I hope he was placated by the bear. I would like to be friends with your pups, though I don’t think I could stop them from being hostile acquaintances,”

Bruce took a few moments to get a good look at this one of a kind alpha. “You were amazing with him. thank you very much,”

He found himself liking this alpha more and more, from his professionalism during the interview, the charming meekness, the most important of all, the kindness he treated his pups with. Hopefully, tonight would go on to be lovely.

The conversation was simple. Bruce wanted to get to know Clark, and most of the questions he asked were something like, where he grew up, and how did he end up working at The Planet, while Clark’s questions were more about Bruce’s pups, and what he liked doing for fun.

“Here we are!” Clark chirped as they stopped in front of a small establishment.

Bruce had never been to this part of the city before, even if it was only a 15-minute drive from his house. He stepped out of the car and again hooked his arm with Clark’s. the blush that crept up from the shy alpha’s cheeks to his ears made Bruce chuckle.

“I hope you’ll like the food,” Clark said as he led Bruce inside. “I’ve been here a couple of times before on assignment,”

The place wasn’t that small. Had a couple of dark, wooden tables, well lit, and airconditioned. A teenager, probably there as a part-timer, with a greeting, seated them and handed them the menu.

Bruce would never have thought such an authentic Chinese place would be 15 minutes from his house. Hand pulled noodles, huh, he thought as he browsed through the menu. Everything looked so good, but he waited for Clark to order.

“I’ll have…” Clark started, “The pork and chive dumplings, the steamed fish, and the beef stir-fry noodles, and a cup of fried rice,”

“What about drinks?” she asked.

“Uh, a Mountain Dew. Thanks. What about you? Do you like anything?” There was a hopeful expression on Clark’s face, and Bruce didn’t want to make that face fall.  

Bruce hummed and looked through the menu once more. “I’ll have the shrimp dumplings, steamed bok choy with garlic, and the beef brisket noodles, thank you. And house tea, please,”

When she left to take care of their order, another server popped in to set down the house tea and poured both of them a cup.

“If the dumplings are good, I’ll take some home for the boys,” Bruce said after a sip of the tea.

“What do they call you?” Clark asked.

“I adopted Dick when he was five, Jason when he was three, and Tim when he was one and a half, all about a year or less in between each other. At first it was just Bruce but as time went by, they grew more comfortable and trust was built, it gradually became a little bit of both. Mommy when they’re scared, sick, or need a cuddle, and Daddy when they really want something,” Bruce chuckled.

The revelation brightened Clark’s face. “That’s cute!”

“They all are when they’re little. I suppose they’ll grow out of it,”

“I hope not,” he said.

“Me, too,” Bruce chuckled. “I quite enjoy their neediness right now. Where everything is Mommy this and Daddy that. It makes me feel glad that somebody else other than my aging board of directors need me,”

“They’re not that bad, are they?”

“Let’s just say they don’t like it when I put mothering first,”

* * *

 

Dinner went incredibly well, and Bruce hadn’t had that much fun and laughter over a plate of dimsum in a long time. They had to leave because they stayed until the restaurant was closed, and Bruce had a chat with the owner’s son and had expressed interest in coming back and becoming a regular customer and gave them a tip so large the waitress paled.

Not wanting to go back to the manor yet, Clark drove them to the park to have a little walk.

“Enough interviewing me,” said Bruce as he hooked an arm around Clark’s. “What do you like doing?”

“Mostly reading, a little DIY at the apartment. I’m quite the handyman,” answered Clark. “In Metropolis, usually I just read. But when I’m home with my Ma and Pa, in Smallville—that’s in Kansas—I help them with the farm. I wouldn’t say it’s a hobby, but I do love helping out and taking care of crops and the satisfaction that comes with the harvest,”

“Is that where these come from?” Bruce playfully squeezed the toned muscles hidden under the baggy clothing. “All that heavy lifting?”

Clark blushed.

Bruce laughed. “They are pretty impressive, Mr. Kent,” he grinned and Clark blushed harder.

“M-maybe,” Clark said, trying to regain some composure. “B-but I really do like farming. I would like to take over our farm one day, maybe, if blessed enough, build a new home and have a family, and share with my children the joys of stargazing, caring for animals, make pies with the fruit we have, and maybe teach them to ride a horse,”

“Then we should go out to ride soon,”

“You know how to ride a horse?”

“Competitively, might I add,” Bruce gave him a smug smile. “My parents filled my days with somewhat educational activities. No idea how horseback riding would have been useful to me in my adult years, but I did it anyway because they wanted to keep me busy, and I continued because I thought it was cool,”    

They stopped by the pond. Clark laid out his scarf for Bruce to sit on.

“You know, Clark,” said Bruce, thinking the thing with the scarf was too much but thoughtful all the same. “You’re honestly the sweetest alpha I’ve ever met,” then with a laugh, added, “Second only to my pup. And I really, like you, I’m afraid,”

“Yeah?” Clark turned to face Bruce and leaned in closer.

“Yeah,”

Bruce felt the warmth of their breath touched, and he pulled Clark in to kiss him. It’s not slow or chaste, but neither was it desperate. Bruce always knew just how much he wanted to take and this time he knew he wanted everything, because Clark’s shown him enough.

“Wow,” Clark breathed against Bruce’s lips.

“This is the best first date I’ve ever been on,” Bruce said after a while.

Nobody had really thought of just taking him out to a simple but tasty dinner with fantastic conversation and a stroll at the park and making out under the moon and stars. It was always about their knot, grand gestures, expensive restaurants, and overpriced trinkets that he ends up selling anonymously to add to any orphanages that needed more funding or children who asked for scholarships.

Nobody really showed him his children were just as important as he. Nobody really made him feel like he was more than his money.

This alpha was absolutely pushing all his buttons.

“Really?” Clark perked up, not in surprise but in disbelief. “I doubt that,”

“It is,” Bruce chuckled. “Now, if you don’t mind, Alpha Kent,”

Clark reddened at the formality. Bruce was also releasing pheromones and he wasn’t sure if his control was going to last long.

“This omega would very much like to be taken home, and mounted,”

They forgot the scarf.

* * *

 

Clark had never fumbled so bad at trying to start the car. The keys jingled as he struggled to shove them into the ignition. He’d never driven so fast his entire life either, and he promised his Ma he’d never drive so recklessly. But he stayed under the speed limit—he had to commend himself for that, because any alpha would lose their shit with an omega practically begging to be mounted right next to them.

Bruce smelled so good and Clark was sure he was going to have to clean out the slick Bruce was dripping into the seat.

When they got back to Wayne Manor a servant on night duty opened the door to greet them, but shut his mouth when the scent of his employer wafted into the house together with the breeze that came in with the master of the house and his guest.

“I can’t believe you exist,” Bruce scrambled to get both their clothes off, pushing Clark onto the large bed as he toed his loafers off, kicked them to the side, and hurriedly took off his pants. He climbed on top of Clark, straddling him, and sitting on his groin.

Clark pressed his lips to Bruce’s neck, kissing and sucking at the supple skin. He let out a grunt that to Bruce sounded like he wanted Bruce to continue telling him why. But then he pulled away, remembering something crucial that needed to be addressed before they continue. “Wait, condoms?”

“No need; I’m on birth control. Now get this off!” Bruce demanded, pulling the cardigan off. “Get this all off—you are in too many clothes,”

The alpha chuckled, relieved by the answer and amused by Bruce’s impatience. “So are you,”

Bruce pulled his own turtleneck off. “Now I’m not,” he grinned, now down to his soaked underwear and wetting Clark’s slacks.

It pained Clark as he resisted reaching into Bruce’s boxers as he undid his pants, then kicked them off as he smoothed his hands over Bruce’s thighs. It’s a miracle he didn’t come as soon as Bruce’s wetness touched his cock. Everything was just too much—from the way Bruce was directing him to the divine way Bruce smelled.

“Touch me, touch me,” Bruce pulled on Clark’s arms, and guides one hand into his underwear and the other to a breast.

“I—I don’t—” Clark stammered. He then gasped when he felt his fingers slide easily into the wetness. “Ohmy _God_ ,” the overwhelming need to bite Bruce was taking over his primitive instincts.

Bruce pulled the underwear down, letting his omega cock, also hard and leaking, spring free. Most alphas would already have gone mental at Bruce’s display of dominance and control, and he was trying to gauge just how long he could go at it before Clark lost control.

“B-Bruce,” Clark hissed, curling the fingers inside Bruce as the omega continued to fuck himself on his fingers. “I don’t think I can control myself much longer,”

“Then let go,” Bruce panted. “Let go, Clark,”

“I…” Clark let out a sharp exhale. “I want to mount you—please let me—” he grunted, shoving his fingers back up into Bruce harder. “—mount you,”

Bruce leaned into him. “Then _do_ it,”

With a growl, Clark turned them around and pinned Bruce under him. He balanced himself with a knee on the edge of the bed and the other foot firmly planted on the carpeted bedroom floor.

Bruce inhaled through his teeth, grinning happily at the alpha’s loss of control. It was amazing how long he lasted, the way he tried for as long as he could, to let Bruce do as he wanted.

Clark pulled the underwear off and pushed his fingers back into Bruce.

The motion ripped a groan out of Bruce, whose legs were spread wide open. He clawed at Clark’s shoulders, clenching around those calloused fingers as Clark curled them inside him.

“Fuck—fu—” Bruce hissed. Clark curled them up again, pressing into something that made Bruce’s orgasm inch faster than he’d like toward the edge. “I’m gonna cum!”

“That’s the idea,” Clark took a breast into his free hand and proceeded to gently knead it.

“No—” Bruce threw his head back, hands letting go of Clark’s shoulders to grab onto the sheets. “No—no, want to cum on your knot—on your knot!”

“Then you’ll come on my knot,” panted Clark, loving the filthy sounds of wet squelching his fingers made as he worked them into Bruce’s body. “A second time,”

“Fuck,” Bruce breathed out the curse long and drawn out as he watched Clark’s fingers fuck the orgasm out of his omega cunt with the best finger fucking of his life. “Shit, Clark—shit—oh my God! How are you—you motherf—”

“Why yes,” Clark grinned at him, “In a bit, I will be that too,”

So Clark could be a little shit when he wants to be, too. 

Bruce let out another long, drawn out curse as he came from Clark’s fingers and on his stomach, and Clark didn’t stop moving them until Bruce put his legs together, and scooted away from him and the edge of the bed to get himself off of those fingers. He lied on the bed, letting the last waves of his orgasm pass as he moaned through the tremors rocking his body. Clark gave his fingers a lick.

“If that’s how your fingers can make me come,” Bruce panted, feeling his warm cunt pulsate. “I wonder how your knot will fare,” he manages enough energy to pull on the sheets, wipe the come off his stomach and throw it over itself, making it fall to the floor.

“Shall we find out?” Clark climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself in between Bruce’s legs, smoothing his hands up and down Bruce’s thighs.

“Don’t go in yet,”

“Too sensitive?”

“Yeah,” Bruce reached up for Clark’s face, brushing the bangs away from his glasses. “You’re adorable and just the right amount of cheeky. I like it,”

“Yeah?” Clark pressed his length against Bruce to rub his cock against Bruce’s cunt, and wrapped a hand around Bruce’s own cock, giving it a few strokes to coax it back into full hardness.

Bruce gasped, attempting to grasp the fitted sheets as he tried to close his legs, but Clark wouldn’t let him. “Oh—oh fuck!” he wasn’t really sure if he could take another after that intense orgasm, but he was willing to find out if Clark could fuck another orgasm that intense out of him and render him boneless. “Wait—not yet—not—shit!” but he’s so sensitive. “Don’t—”

“Not until you say so,”

Bruce then deduced Clark would be that type of alpha who didn’t know he owned up to being a tall, broad shouldered alpha, capable of giving an omega like Bruce more than just what they wanted. “Fuck—okay, you can go in—but don’t move!” he glanced at his lower body, surprised to find himself hard again and he _ached_ , but he didn’t know where, how, and what for.

Clark pushed in slowly in one fluid motion, easily sliding in with the amount of slick Bruce had produced. “All in,” he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Bruce grabbed onto Clark’s forearms. Clark felt like he’s fresh out of the furnace, hot, spreading him wide open, cockhead pressing into his cervix like it wanted to fuck that open, too. “Fuck,” Bruce breathed the curse, “Fuck—I don’t think I can last long,”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Clark, letting go of Bruce’s cock and again massaging his thighs. “As long as you’re comfortable. If you want to stop, we can stop,”

Bruce, no longer that sensitive and overstimulated, moaned as he canted his hips up toward Clark as best as his boneless body could. “Didn’t you promise me another orgasm on your knot?”

“I guess I did,” Clark leaned in, careful not to move yet, and started kissing down Bruce’s neck, making his way down to Bruce’s left nipple, and took the nub into his mouth.

Clark’s movements made his cock push in slightly, making Bruce gasp and claw at Clark’s back and pull on his hair.

“May I move?” Clark asked, mouth not letting go of the perky, hardened nipple.

“Fuck—okay, yes, move!” Bruce hissed, then let out another curse through a grunt as Clark slid out and slammed back into him with no grace at all.

It wasn’t the type of movement that was chasing an orgasm, or one that only wanted to jackhammer into something as fast as possible. Clark had the pace and angle just right, making Bruce dig his nails into his shoulders.

“You smell so good, Bruce,” Clark’s voice rumbled in his ear as he pressed kisses to his neck, up his jaw, and.

Bruce felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Every time Clark pushed back in it was like air was knocked out of him. He’d try to give Clark kisses in between his guttural and strangled cries. “Fuck—fuck—what the fuck—Clark—shit!”

It was like Clark had no other goal but to make him come his brains out and go in as deep as he possibly could.

“Good?” Clark picked up the pace as he felt his own orgasm building, knot swelling, threatening to slip in.

“Your knot,” Bruce panted. “I’m gonna cum,”

“I’m about to knot you,” Clark grunted, adjusting his position, putting his hands on Bruce’s hips so he could easily knot him later. “May I?”

“Yes!” Bruce cried, letting go of Clark’s shoulders to follow his hands, gripping him by the wrists. “C’mon, c’mon, knot me. Knot me—I’m gonna cum! Knot me! I’m gonna cum—hurry, hurry!”

With his knot fully swollen, orgasm nearly there, and hands firmly holding onto Bruce’s hips, he forced the knot in.

Bruce came with a scream as the knot slipped in, pressing Clark’s cockhead into his deepest parts and locking them together. Clark, too, stilled for a moment as he released into Bruce flooding his cunt with his seed. Sweat dripped down from the tip of his nose, and from his temples to his jaw. Bruce clenched on that sweet knot like he wanted to keep it in him. It’s the best knot he’s had in years, and it wasn’t because of the dry spell, but because of the alpha who had that knot.

“You okay?” Clark panted, enjoying the view of Bruce shivering, gasping for air, on his knot. It made his inner alpha smug that he’d satisfied the omega he wanted.

“Okay?” Bruce repeated. “What the fuck, Clark,” he said without heat. “I can’t feel my legs,”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Bad? Are you kidding me? That was amazing,” Bruce pulled on his arm. “Come here,”

The alpha leaned over, and Bruce wrapped his arms around his shoulders to give him a proper kiss he couldn’t give him while he was being fucked senseless. “You’re sure I didn’t hurt you or anything?” he asked when he pulled away.

“Would I be making out with you,” Bruce hand a hand through Clark’s hair and pushed the alpha’s glasses back up so he could see, “knotted to you, unable to feel my legs, if you hurt me?”

“I guess not,” Clark said thoughtfully.

“Plus, it was adorable you struggling to keep your glasses on,” Bruce chuckled. “Where’d you learn how to fuck like that?”

“I dunno,” Clark shrugged, holding himself up above Bruce with his hands on the bed, placing them by Bruce’s torso, Bruce’s legs resting on top of his thighs. “I just…I just wanted to make sure you felt good, so I tried to pay attention to you,”

Bruce stared at him. “Alright, that’s it. No questions asked. You, Mr. Kent,” Bruce gave Clark a gentle pinch on the cheek, “are officially my boyfriend,”

“Wait, really?”

“If you don’t mind,”

“Of course I don’t mind!” the alpha grinned. “I’ll take care of you, Bruce,”

“I’m sure you will,”

* * *

 

Bruce woke up to an empty bed. The curtains were half open, and Bruce has to squint to keep the light from blinding him. Instead of Clark, a note rested on his pillow.

_Breakfast downstairs. -Clark_

Bruce threw the blanket off him, freshened up, and put on a robe before descending down to the kitchen, where he heard a ruckus far from the kitchen threshold. There he found Dick and Jason at the counter mixing bowls of batter, with eggs and flour all over their faces, while Clark held little Tim in his arms, flipping some pancakes on the stove.

“Daddy, look!” said Dick, letting go of the whisk. “Clark let us cook with him!”

 “Yeah!” cheered Jason. “He’s really cool!”

Bruce laughed.

Clark turned off the stove, made his way over to Bruce, and gave him a good morning kiss. “I’ll clean up later,”

Bruce returned the kiss and plucked Tim from Clark’s arms. “You better. Alfred’s not going to like this,”

Yep. Definitely _the_ alpha.

* * *

 

3 months later

* * *

 

The phone nearly hit Mercy’s face, and she had a second to spare before she dodged the phone, which hit the wall behind her. “Hey! What the hell is your problem?!” she picked up the phone, and saw what Lex had been looking at. “Oh, I see,”

Mercy set the cracked phone on Lex’s oak desk, filled with papers strewn all across it.

“So this is what you’re upset about?” she grinned smugly at him. “Omega Wayne didn’t take your shit, did he?” she swiped through the Instagram post, where Bruce Wayne was showing off his new cute boyfriend, a bespectacled alpha.

“Of all the alphas!” Lex gritted out. "He chooses that!" 

“Please. I wouldn’t choose you either,” Mercy browsed through the alpha’s account, full of books, some coffee, the view on top of The Planet tower, one of Bruce, and some with his pups.

“Who is that anyway?”

“Um,” Mercy raised a brow at him. “This is Clark Kent. He works for _The Daily Planet_. He interviewed you when you put up that low-cost housing, when you bought out Galaxy Communications to merged it with LexCom, when you opened up LexMet Square Garden, and all the other times you did something grand. Are you serious right now, Lex? This guy has interviewed you more times than Vicki Vale and Cat Grant have interviewed Bruce Wayne combined,” 

Lex glared at her and grumbled.

“Face it, Lex,” Mercy cackled as she scrolled through the alpha’s account. “Wayne didn’t like you one bit. Besides, this one’s a lot cuter than you,”

“Shut up, Mercy,”


End file.
